packs_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shira
QUOTE PENDING---CHARACTER NOT INTRODUCED YET Personality Shira is loyal, alert and feisty. She is prone to being short-tempered and will snap at dogs she doesn't like--and even dogs she does! She is very strong-willed and will not back down from a challenge. Shira was kicked out of a human's Shelterbox for being too aggressive, which later helps her when she comes to the Faithful Pack and becomes one of the chosen ones. She doesn't like to mess around or be silly, she more prefers to train for a fight or go on a hunt. She is very dominant and will challenge another dog without hesitation. Shira is very loyal and will stick by her Pack until her last breath, and would prefer to die fighting than anything else. She does have a soft side, and although she isn't gentle, she is understanding and will protect her friends with vigor. She is also extremely fierce. Appearance Shira is a lean, medium-sized, thick-furred female with a black-and-white pelt and clear, bright, fierce, intense sky-blue eyes. She has a slender muzzle and erect, tapered ears. She also has a bushy tail and a wolf-like look about her. Her legs are long and swift, and she is skinny and athletic built. She has sharp teeth and coarse, dense, thick, double-coated fur. Her claws are long and vicious-looking, and her nose is black. She is said to be very pretty. Relationships Dawn, Aspen, and Seabreeze Shira likes all of her fellow chosen ones. She likes Dawn's loyalty and fierceness, but thinks Dawn could be a little more vicious. She gets annoyed with Seabreeze a lot because she thinks Seabreeze is too shy and timid to be in a prophecy. Aspen is Shira's best friend. Shira and Aspen both have the same hard spirit, and that is why they became very close. Sky Shira respects her sister. She thinks Sky is a little too soft to be a Pack dog, but she likes her all the same. Sky often seeks Shira out for advice, which Shira is happy to give. They have a close bond, and both love each other deeply. Buck Shira and Buck have a complex history. At first, Buck tried to charm Shira into becoming his mate, and she refused. She thought he was immature and too playful for her liking. She also never wanted a mate. But as they grew, Shira started to become drawn to Buck. Even though he still teased her and flirted with her, she started to respect him and even love him. Eventually, Shira admitted that she loved him, and the two became mates. Together, they had one pup: Song. They loved each other forever after that. Song Shira loves Song, and is very protective of her daughter. Song often sought her out for advice, and Shira loved Song's fierce spirit. When Song became part of the last prophecy, Shira felt overly proud and happy for her kin. The two were very close and they almost never fought. Interesting facts # Shira came from a backyard breeder. # Shira was thrown out of the breeder's house because she had aggression issues and she couldn't be bred from. Her sister Sky was thrown out with her because the breeder couldn't trust Shira's kin to not have the same issues. # The author confirmed that Shira has always loved Buck. # The author says that Shira almost considered joining the Peril dogs # Shira's part in the prophecy; to keep the Pack strong, thereby giving Icy hope so she could join back with the Faithful dogs.